A Love Lost
by CoryLynne
Summary: Mort is struggling with illness when he receives a telegram that has him heading to Cheyenne to help Jess! Will he be able to reach him in time.


A LOVE LOST

I had been at the office long enough to get a nice hot fire going, trying to drive out the bitter cold that had seeped in during the night. Luckily I had filled the coffee pot with water last night 'cause the water in the bucket was froze solid this morning. I put the pot on the stove, knowing it would take quite a while to melt and wishing the coffee were ready now. I cleaned the office of the mud that had been tracked in over the last couple of days, although it looked like the muddy days were over for awhile. There was a nasty cold north wind blowing, dropping the temperature to near zero and it looked like a bad storm was moving in. I had filled the wood box before leaving last night, but I might use it all, plus some as cold as it was, so before it started snowing I went out to the woodshed and packed another large armful in. The coffee had boiled long enough to suit my taste by the time I came back in, so I poured a cup and sat down to try and concentrate enough to go through the latest stack of mail and wanted posters delivered yesterday evening, but I didn't much feel like doing anything, I was tired and just couldn't get interested.

I had woke up this morning with a sore throat and a pounding headache and if I hadn't known better, I'd of thought I'd been on one helluva drunken bender. The only reason I had drug myself out of bed at all was to make the trip out to the necessary room and by the time I made it back into the house, I was shivering from the cold and starting to cough. I had got the fire going and the coffee on when my nose started running and I began sneezing, well I knew right then that I had come down with a blasted cold!

Looking at the pile of papers on my desk, I thought that I just don't have time to be getting sick, there's too much going on! Not only all this paperwork, but Thanksgiving was just a few days away and every year since Sara died, I had spent the day and sometimes night, at the Sherman Ranch. Being a man alone, it has been nice to be able to spend it with friends who I have come to think of as family.

Thinking back on it though, things have sure changed over the years … it used to be just Jonsey, Slim, Andy and me then Jess Harper showed up on the scene. Smiling to myself and shaking my head, I remembered thinking that this drifter was going to be trouble with a capital T! But I will be the first to admit that I was wrong about him and believe it or not, Jess has become one of my closest friends. Then after Andy left for school, taking Jonsey with him, it was just Slim, Jess and me for a while and sometimes there was way more drinking than eating! Now, that Mike and Daisy have arrived on the scene, it's a big happy family again. Mike was an eight year old boy orphaned by an Indian attack that killed everyone on his wagon train, he was spared only because he was out of camp at the time. Slim and Jess had taken him in while I had looked for his kin, when we couldn't find any, they legally adopted him. Daisy was hired to be their housekeeper, but has ended up being so much more, indeed more of a surrogate mother to all the boys. I just can't picture life on the ranch without her.

Suddenly my daydreaming was interrupted by the door banging open, letting in a cold blast of wind, along with a bundled up Slim Sherman. I made a grab for the blowing papers on my desk, while at the same time hollering at Slim to close the damn door! After Slim had struggled with the door for what seemed like an hour, when in reality it was just a few seconds, he finally had it pushed closed and latched again. He untied the bandana from under his chin that had held his hat from blowing off and slapped at the snow that had settled on his coat and while smiling at me mused, "It's a bit blustery out today! Is the coffee hot?"

I had jumped up, chasing papers across the office, grumpily answering, "Yes it is, if there's any left, I been hitting it pretty hard today. I take it that it has started snowing?" I sneezed, which made me start coughing and when I finally caught my breath, I told Slim, "If I were you, I wouldn't hang around in here very long. I caught this dang cold somehow and I sure don't want you getting it."

Slim had drank about half his coffee when he took hold of the pot and filled both our cups. Looking at me as I sat down, he offered, "Yes, it has started snowing and it looks as if it may hang around awhile. You don't look so good, why don't you go home and let Cal take over for a day or two?"

I leaned back, gripping the hot coffee cup, trying to keep my hands warm and told Slim, "I would love to do that very thing, but Cal is home sick in bed, where he's been for the last three days. No Slim, it's all on me for a while." Sneezing again, I pulled out my handkerchief and blew my nose, then told Slim, "You better get out of here while you can."

Slim put his cup down and grabbing the pot, filled my cup then refilled the pot with fresh water, putting it on the stove, he stoked the fire. He turned to me with a concerned look and informed me, "I came in here today to invite you to Thanksgiving dinner, but I don't think you're going to be up to it, by the sound of you. I'll go feed your stock and fill your wood box, then I'll come back here and you can go home. I'll stay until this afternoon then I'll head home. From the looks of this weather, I wouldn't be surprised if the stages won't run, but I have to go back and feed and I don't want Daisy worrying."

"Thanks Slim, but you don't have to do my work, you need to get home before this storm gets worse. When's Jess due back?" I knew that Jess had gone to Cheyenne with his girl Millie, but was due back soon. A couple more sneezes hit me along with the coughing … a cold is so damn miserable … all I wanted to do was go back to bed!

"He's supposed to be back the day before Thanksgiving, but who knows now. Hopefully, he'll stay put until this storm blows over, but you know how dang stubborn he can be, he's liable to try and buck the storm because he told us he would be here for Thanksgiving." Slim was putting his hat and gloves back on, grabbing my coat and hat off the rack, he told me, "Here, put these on. Where're your gloves?"

"Slim, go home, I'll be fine and you need to get home before this storm settles in."

"Just put your coat on. Nothing's going to happen that you need to be here." I started to object again when he told me, "I'm not going to take no for an answer, if you don't go willingly, I'll pack you over my shoulder, now put your coat on!" Smiling, he helped me with my coat, handed me my hat and while I put my gloves on, he banked the fire, weighted down all the papers on my desk and steered me towards the door.

MC MC MC MC

The weather outside wasn't fit for man nor beast, the snow was coming down hard and the wind was laying it out flat. Drifts were beginning to pile up around the buildings and it looked like the storm may be here for awhile. Luckily, the wind was hitting us in the back, but it sure wasn't warm as we rushed along to my house.

I hollered at Slim, "Go around to the back door! Be easier to get in and get the door closed." It was only about two hundred yards to my home, but I was nearly froze by the time we reached the back porch, then we had to kick a snow drift out of the way before we could get to the door. The cold air had caused me to start coughing and I was having a hard time catching my breath. When we got inside, I stoked the fire in the fireplace as well as in the kitchen stove. There was a half pot of coffee left, which I slid over onto the heat. Between bouts of coughing, I asked Slim, "Where's Alamo? You didn't leave him out in this somewhere, did you?"

Slim was at the door stomping the snow off his boots, looking up he answered, "No, he's in your barn, eating all your hay! I'll go check them in a bit, but first let's get you settled in. When did you eat last?"

I was having a hard time getting my coat unbuttoned, a real chore as my fingers had gotten cold and stiff while walking over here, finally shrugging it off, I sneezed then told Slim, "Don't worry about me, I had a good supper last night and had coffee and a slice of bread this morning. Wasn't hungry then and still not now."

"Well, you're going to eat something. Sit down by the fire, I'll get you some coffee and fix something for us to eat." I was tired and miserable, so I didn't argue with him, I just dropped down into my rocking chair in front of the roaring fire as another fit of coughing doubled me over, hurting my throat and nearly taking my breath away.

MC MC MC MC

Slim started rummaging around the kitchen trying to find something for them to eat. He found an onion and some rice … looking in the cellar he found half a chicken hanging on a hook. Tossing it all in a pot, adding enough water to cover everything, he added some salt and pepper and put it on the stove to cook. Searching the cupboards, he finally found some honey and a bottle of whiskey, along with some Lemon extract … heating some water he added a spoon of the honey and a good shot of whiskey then a teaspoon of lemon, taking a smell he decided he would have one also, just to help keep that cold at bay. He took the drink into the living room, intending to have Mort drink it for his sore throat, finding him asleep in front of the fire, he hesitated, not really wanting to wake him, but knowing the drink would sooth his throat, he gently shook his shoulder, finally waking him enough to get him to drink the hot toddy, "Thanks Slim." Mort's face was flushed and he was hot to the touch, so Slim found a blanket and covered him to keep him from getting chilled.

He put a fresh pot of water on for coffee and stirred the soup, taking a taste he added a bit more salt and left it to cook a little longer. While he waited for the coffee and soup he bundled up again and headed to the barn to feed the stock. The wind was letting up a little and it looked like the snow was almost over for awhile, maybe he could get out of here and make it home before dark.

Slim walked into the kitchen just as the coffee was about to boil over, grabbing the pot and removing it from the stove just in time. The soup was ready to eat, so he set the table and dished it up, then went to get Mort, who had fallen fast asleep again in front of the fire. Upon waking him, Mort kept insisting that he was alright and that Slim needed to get home and take care of his own business. Slim good naturedly told him to shut up and get to the table.

But he wasn't too successful in getting Mort to eat more than about half a cup of the soup. He made him another hot toddy and while he sat at the table drinking it, Slim made up a cot in front of the fireplace. As cold as it was, he knew the bedroom would be too cold, especially since Mort probably wouldn't want to get up and replenish the fire.

Mort finished the hot toddy and was beginning to fall asleep at the table, so Slim urged him to get up and guided him to the bed, removing only his boots, he laid him back and covered him with the blankets. Mort still felt hot to the touch, so was probably running a fever. Slim wished that Daisy were here, or better yet, Kate, she would be best as she knew all the natural plants and herbs that would be good to fight the fever.

Kate Munroe had come into the Laramie area a few years ago and was a distant cousin to Denver James, the local moonshiner who lived up the mountain. She and Mort had met when Mort had taken a bad tumble down a mountainside, dislocating his shoulder and sustaining numerous cuts and bruises. Kate had happened to see him fall and after putting his shoulder back in place, she helped him get down to a cabin, where she stayed with him until he was well enough to make it back to town on his own. ** _See 'The Diary'_

But Kate, nor Daisy were here, so Slim made Mort as comfortable as he could and knowing that he couldn't do much more for him, he prepared to head back to the relay station. Banking both fires, he left the soup on the back of the stove, where it would stay warm until the fire died. Leaving a note on the table, he bundled up and went out the door, noticing right away that it had stopped snowing and the wind had died down to a miserably cold breeze, but the temperature was dropping. If nothing happened, he should be home before dark.

MC MC MC MC

I woke cold and shivering but sweating, basically I just felt like hell. It was dark and the fire had died down to coals, I have no idea what time it might be, or whether it was night or morning. I slowly crawled out of bed and stirred the coals, throwing a couple sticks of kindling on the embers, I waited until the flames started licking around the kindling then put a couple chunks of wood on the pile. I was thirsty, but snuggled back down under the covers, waiting until it warmed up a little before I went for a drink.

After fifteen minutes or so, the chill was residing a bit, so I threw the covers back and made for the water jug, taking a long drink then wiping my mouth with my shirt sleeve. I fired up the cook stove and slid the coffee pot on to heat, seeing the soup pot, I realized I should eat something, so I pushed the pot onto the hot spot and waited for it to heat. That hot toddy that Slim had fixed me had tasted mighty good, so I mixed up another and while I was sipping it I saw the note on the table from Slim, telling me that he had headed for home and hoped that I would be alright. He said he would stay, but Daisy and Mike were alone at the ranch. I'm glad he decided to go home, he had enough work to do there, without playing nursemaid to me.

The soup was hot by the time I finished the drink, so I dished some up and while I was eating I thought back to Slim's younger days. While I was living in Kansas, I had met his parents, when Slim was still just a boy and had pretty much watched the boy grow into a young man. Then they moved to Wyoming and I headed to New Mexico and later to Colorado. I didn't see them for a number of years, not until my wife Sara and I moved to Laramie to take the available Sheriff's job. A few years later Slim and I both volunteered with the Wyoming militia and headed off to fight when the Civil War started. We had spent three years chasing the enemy over the countryside when I took a musket ball in the leg. After I healed the army discharged me, allowing me to come home to my family. Slim learned that his father was having difficulty with the ranch and as he had finally outgrown his wild independent streak, he knew his place was back on the ranch, so he asked for a hardship discharge, receiving it just before I was to head home. So, we left the war together, heading home to our loved ones. Unfortunately, Matt, Slim's father had passed away before we returned. I knew that Slim still blamed himself for not getting home in time to help out, thinking his father may still be alive if he had.

I finished my soup and poured another cup of coffee, adding a wee bit of medicinal whiskey to help fight my cold. After drinking that down I banked the fire for the night, turned the lamp down and crawled back into bed, hoping I could sleep through the night.

I had just started to fall asleep when I heard the kitchen door open, pulling my pistol out of the holster, I waited to see who was bold enough to walk in unannounced. Seeing someone moving I pulled back the hammer, the sound being overly loud in the quiet house, causing whoever was there to stop. I heard a little chuckle, "Mort? It's me, Kate. Don't shoot!"

MC MC MC MC

"Kate!" Letting the hammer down, I jumped up and turned the lamp up to better see her. "What the devil are you doing out in this kind of weather at this time of night?"

Tossing another chunk of wood in the stove, I slid the coffee pot over to the heat then turned to Kate, she still stood there with an inquiring look and a little smile on her face, just watching me. I looked at her closely, with a frown on my face, I asked, "Kate? Are you alright?"

She finally said, "Well ya … I guess … I'm just not used to seeing someone jump out of bed fully clothed, especially in their own home!" Laughing and shaking her head, she began trying to get her coat off. Between her cold, stiff fingers and the frozen laces, she was having a difficult time.

"If you promise not to laugh at me anymore, I'll help you, otherwise I may toss you out to sleep with the horses." Chuckling, I walked over and started untying the laces. Freeing her from the coat, I took her in my arms and gave her a peck on the cheek.

Kate hugged me close and exclaimed, "A kiss on the cheek! Aren't you glad to see me? I'm not your sister you know."

Smiling, I told her, "Oh, I definitely know the difference! Just don't want to pass this cold on to you. Came down with it this morning and it's laid me pretty low."

Pulling out of my arms, Kate took a bottle of moonshine out of her pocket and grabbing a couple glasses, she poured us each a drink. "I ran into Slim just this side of his place, he told me you were feeling pretty bad. He said that he made you leave the office, doctored you up a bit and put you to bed. He neglected to tell me that he didn't undress you!" Laughing, she took a swallow of her drink and asked, "So, are you feeling any better?"

After swallowing the sip I had just taken, I answered, "No. My head is still plugged up, chest hurts and I cough pretty bad, I'm just as achy, I don't have any energy and still have chills once in awhile, but other than that, I feel great!" I started laughing, which immediately made me start coughing. "Oh ya, just wonderful!"

Kate went to her pack and rummaged around, finally coming out with a tin. Walking back to me she told me to shed my vest and shirt, after which she spread some of whatever she had in that tin on my chest, then had me put my shirt back on. "That will help with the congestion, should be much better by morning."

"As bad as it smells, I think I would just as soon keep the congestion. God Kate, what is in that stuff?"

"That's my secret potion, if I told you what was in it, I'd have to kill ya!" Laughing, she told me, "It must be working already, if'n you can smell it! I'll fix some tea that will help with the chills then get you back into bed and in the morning you should be a new man!"

She turned to the stove and started fixing the tea. I sat watching her, a handsome woman with blondish white hair framing a strong face, nearly my height and close to my age. She was wearing her signature buckskins, with heavy rabbit fur boots. We had become good friends … real good friends … and more … over a period of time. Kate now stayed with me whenever she came to town. I would like the relationship to become permanent, but Kate had let me know right off that although she liked me … a lot … she wasn't ready to marry again. After her husband, Charlie had died she said she didn't want to go through the pain of losing someone else and the easiest way to do that would be to not get close to anyone else. I'll just have to be content with the time I do have with her ….

MC MC MC MC

Kate was having somewhat the same thoughts about Mort. They had met quite by accident, literally. She would see him once in awhile, either at the Sherman ranch or here in town and they found that they enjoyed each other's company and had become close, in fact she had started staying with him when she made her three or four annual trips to town. She figured IF she ever decided to marry, that it would be Mort that she could settle down with, in the meantime they enjoyed their time together.

The tea had steeped to what she thought would be the right strength, so pouring a cup, she took it to Mort, who she found nearly asleep at the table. "Hey handsome, drink this and get back to bed. You are about to fall asleep sitting up."

After drinking the tea, Kate assisted him to bed. This time helping him take his clothes off and tucking the covers around him tightly, she kissed him on the forehead and retired to the chair after putting a couple more logs on the fire. Pulling a blanket up over herself, she was soon fast asleep.

MC MC MC MC

The smell of coffee boiling finally permeated my senses enough to wake me. I took a deep breath while stretching the kinks out of my back, realizing that I felt much better than when I went to bed last night. I threw the covers back and sat up, looking for my clothes. I finally spotted them on one of the kitchen chairs, so wearing nothing but my short underwear, I headed over to get them just as Kate turned from the stove, where she was starting breakfast. She immediately started chastising me for being out of bed, telling me I'll get cold and have a relapse if I'm not careful. "Well good morning to you too. Damn Kate, you're almost as bad as a wife!" I said with a smile. Seeing the look of sadness and hurt that instantly came to her face, I realized how that sounded. I walked over to her, taking her in my arms, I told her, "Kate, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that the way it sounded, I was only teasing you."

Kate looked up at me, the look of hurt gone as suddenly as it had appeared. "That's alright Mort. It just suddenly brought back memories … Charlie used to say the same thing when he would get flustered or upset with me." She gave me a quick kiss and tried to withdraw from my embrace, but I held her tight in my arms. Longing for more, I kissed her gently, she began to respond, but then pulling away, she returned to the kitchen to finish breakfast. I didn't press the issue, I just put my clothes on and began my morning libations.

Breakfast was ready by the time I had finished shaving and cleaning up so I sat down at the table. Kate placed a cup of coffee in front of me, along with a plate of bacon and eggs, retrieving her cup and plate of food, she joined me. We ate our breakfast in silence … I don't know if it was because of what I had said earlier or something else, but whenever I tried to initiate a conversation, I was ignored. So I quickly finished eating and began putting my coat and gloves on to go feed the stock.

MC MC MC MC

Kate watched Mort putting his coat on, knowing she should say something to relieve the tension, but she was still thinking of Charlie. It wasn't often she let thoughts of missing him get her down, but Mort's words brought back many memories of their lives together.

She watched him walk out the door, her heart heavy … not only from missing Charlie, but hurting Mort. She did care a great deal for him … this was one of the reasons she wouldn't commit … it wasn't fair to Mort when she still thought about her late husband.

She had come down from the mountain a couple days early, as she was going to spend Thanksgiving at the Sherman's. They had invited her for dinner and her being there was going to be a surprise to Mort, but after Slim told her Mort was sick and couldn't make it out to the their ranch for Thanksgiving, she decided to come on into town and stay at his place so she could nurse his cold and stay through the holiday. But maybe she should leave, she didn't think she would be very good company now … Mort felt bad enough because of his cold, he didn't need her moping around to make it worse.

MC MC MC MC

Kate had her bag packed and was putting her coat on when I came in from tending the stock, I also brought in a bucket of snow to melt for water. When I saw what she was doing I put the bucket down and exclaimed, "Kate, what do you think you're doing! It's bitter cold out there, you can't go out in it, you'll freeze!"

Kate gave me a sad look, replying, "I'm sorry Mort, but I wouldn't be very good company right now. I think it would be best if I just went on my way."

"Bad company or not, you aren't leaving! Now just you take those clothes off and sit down!" I was beginning to get my dander up and wasn't going to take no for an answer, why she was a fool to think she could take off for the mountains in this kind of weather. "It's twenty below zero out there and you wouldn't last a mile, let alone clear to the mountains. No, you are staying right here, at least until it warms up and that's final!"

Kate gave me a defiant look, but my glare out lasted hers. She finally dropped her gaze, "Mort, I'm sorry. I just am not going to be very good company right now and you don't want me hanging around when I'm like this."

Calming down, I said softly, "Kate, I've been in the same position you're in many times and believe it or not, talking with someone will help, especially someone who understands. Let's get that coat off and sit down and discuss it."

She smiled at me then, "Well at least it's just my coat now, earlier you told me to take my clothes off!"

Laughing, I helped her with her coat and whispered in her ear, "Maybe later?"

MC MC MC MC

I hung Kate's coat up then shedding mine I put water on for a fresh pot of coffee. I gave a side long glance at Kate, who was just sitting staring into the fire. My heart ached for her, I had been in her position so many times since I lost Sara, then when I was finally dealing with her death I met Lynn and went through the whole damn thing again, maybe not quite as bad, but a serious hurt none the less. ** _See The Long Trail_

While waiting for the coffee to boil, I washed the dishes and put the bucket of snow on to melt. I was going to have to boil some water to pour over my frozen pump, so I could water the stock, they hadn't had any water for over a day and a half.

I poured us each a cup of coffee and went to sit with Kate. Handing her one of the cups, I tossed another log on the fire then settled down in my easy chair. Staring at the fire I waited for Kate to start the conversation, I didn't want to force her into something she wasn't comfortable discussing with me.

"I'm sorry Mort and thank you for not pressing me. I don't know why your comment hit me so hard, please know I'm not upset with you personally, you had no way of knowing." I reached over and took her hand in mine, not saying anything, just letting her know I cared and that I was there for her.

After a long period of silence Kate pulled her hand from mine and getting up, went to the kitchen. I wanted to go to her but stayed, staring at the fire, until she gave a little sob and I heard her blow her nose. I stood and saw her staring out the kitchen window, I walked slowly up behind her and wrapped my arms around her, still not saying anything, just holding her.

We stood that way for several minutes then she slowly turned in my arms, looking into my eyes she placed her hand on my cheek, "Mort … " Lowering my lips to hers, I kissed her tenderly, then with a growing urgency …..

MC MC MC MC

I woke with Kate in my arms. Watching her sleep I wondered if we could make a go of it if she ever consented to marriage, I sighed deeply, knowing that marriage was out of the question as far as Kate was concerned. I slowly crawled out of bed, trying not to wake her, grabbing my clothes I walked into the kitchen and after tossing a couple logs in the fireplace and stirring up the kitchen stove, I dressed and put my boots on. After sliding the coffee pot over onto the hot spot, I put my coat and gloves on and grabbing the bucket of warm water I headed out the door. It wasn't near as cold as it was earlier, with warmth in the slight breeze, it looks like we may have a Chinook in the making, that would sure make it nice, snow's not too bad, but that damn below zero weather gets old mighty fast.

I got the pump thawed out quickly and filled the water trough, much to the delight of the stock. I took the blankets off the horses so they could have a good roll then took the time to milk ol' Bess before her calf got it all, I didn't usually use much milk, but a nice potato soup would taste pretty good right now. I brushed Chase, Buck and Kate's horse real good and put the blankets back on them, fed 'em each a little sugar, tossed hay to all and headed back in to warm up.

MC MC MC MC

I was feeling pretty good, with hardly any symptoms left of my cold other than a cough once in awhile. I walked in the door to the smell of biscuits baking and suddenly realized how hungry I was. I shed my coat and stomped my feet off at the door, hanging my hat on the rack and setting the bucket of milk on the table, I made my way to the wash basin, washing my hands and face and drying them I walked on into the kitchen. Kate was frying steaks as I walked up behind her, nuzzling her neck, I bid her a good afternoon.

"Damn Mort! Your nose is cold!"

Laughing, I turned her around and took her in my arms, kissing her until she pulled back and declared "If we want to eat, we better get to it before everything gets cold." She placed the food on the table and gave me the 'you better eat it' look.

Laughing, I sat down to the best meal I had eaten in ages. Finishing up, I declared, "Kate that was wonderful, thank you!" Gathering up the dishes I carried them in to the sink and grabbed the coffee pot, I filled our cups and sat back in my chair, savoring the flavor of the coffee and admiring the scenery as I looked at Kate.

MC MC MC MC

"Mort … tomorrow is Thanksgiving … are we going to go out to Slim's?" Kate was really kind of hoping that he would say no.

Kate's question startled me back to the present, I was enjoying our time together by ourselves and really didn't want to ride out to the Sherman's, but it was kind of a tradition. "I would rather stay here, but it's up to you. And they think I'm sick so probably aren't expecting us." Looking at her I was hoping she felt the same. "I will leave it entirely up to you."

"Oh, you men … can't you make up your minds about anything? Charlie used to do the ….!" Damn! She thought, why did she say that, things were going so well.

I smiled, remembering Sara getting upset with me for the very same thing. "Sara used to say the same thing … make up your damn mind, she'd say! That was one of the few things that we would argue about and she usually won!"

"Alright then, neither one of us really wants to go out in the cold, so let's just stay here. I'm sure we can fix a nice meal and we can be thankful for so many things, I'm sure we'll do just fine! How does that sound?"

Before I could answer there was a loud knock on the door.

MC MC MC MC

When I answered the door I found Jim Clark, the local telegrapher standing there. "Jim, come in here and warm up a little." He stepped inside, taking his hat off as he did.

"Afternoon Mort. Sorry to bother you, just needed to deliver this message to you, Happy Thanksgiving." He replaced his hat, nodded his head to Kate and went out the door.

"Thanks Jim, Happy Thanksgiving to you and the wife." I closed the door, then read the telegram, then read it again. I couldn't believe the words I was reading!

Kate saw my disbelief, "Mort, what is it? You look as if you've seen a ghost."

Looking at Kate I explained, "I'm afraid a quiet Thanksgiving is out of the question. The Cheyenne sheriff has been shot! They want me to go down and help out." I didn't tell her the telegram also said that Jess had been arrested for the shooting.

Kate was shocked at the news, "Do they say what happened, why he was shot?"

Shaking my head, I answered, "No ... Kate, I've known Lee Tatlock for years, he's a very good friend. I've got to go. You understand, don't you?"

"Of course I do! But Mort, this weather … you can't travel in this and the stage hasn't run for a few days now. How are you going to get there?" Kate knew what he was going to say, but she was hoping that he would reconsider, he wasn't nearly over his cold and hadn't regained his strength and didn't need to be out in this kind of weather.

"A Chinook has moved in, so it won't be bad and I can be there in a day, no more than a day and a half." Putting the telegram in my pocket, I walked to her and took her in my arms, apologizing "I'm sorry Kate, but I have to do this. I couldn't live with myself if I didn't."

Hugging me tightly, she told me, "I'll fix up some grub while you pack your bags. You'll want to leave first thing in the morning, so I better get busy." Pulling out of my embrace, she went to the kitchen … watching her go I silently cussed ... I was looking forward to a quiet Thanksgiving, just the two of us.

MC MC MC MC

I was up before daylight, putting on the clean clothes that Kate had set out I headed to the barn to saddle my horse for the long ride to Cheyenne. Chase wasn't too fond of the idea, but then, neither was I.

I hadn't gotten a lot of sleep last night, lying there thinking about the telegram. I just couldn't believe that Jess would have had anything to do with the shooting. He and Lee were good friends, in fact Jess had deputized for him a number of times. Something just didn't smell right, I hoped I could figure it out before it was too late for Jess.

I was coughing pretty bad when I got back in the house, the exertion of saddling my horse had caused me to inhale the cold air, hurting my lungs. Kate was just putting breakfast on the table and after pouring coffee for both of us, she joined me. "I wish you would reconsider this trip Mort. You still aren't recovered totally from your cold and if it relapses, it could be ten times worse than it was."

Smiling, I reassured her between coughs, "I'll be fine Kate. The weather is thawing and as long as the trails don't get too muddy, I'll be able to make good time. I'll no doubt be sitting in Cheyenne tonight, no later than early tomorrow morning. Please don't worry about me."

"That's just what we do when we care about someone, Mort. I can't help it."

I looked up at her, thinking that this was the first time she had really put into words how she felt about me. I smiled to myself, liking what she said, liking it a lot.

She stood and walked to the stove, grabbing the coffee pot, she refilled our cups. After replacing the pot, she turned to me, "Let me rub some salve on your chest, it will help with your cough and promise me that you'll be careful. Wire me to let me know that you made it there safely."

I took a final swallow of coffee and walking over to her, I took her in my arms, "I will be careful, I will send a wire and I'll be home as soon as I can. Maybe we can celebrate Thanksgiving when I get back."

"Alright, we'll do that." She hugged me tightly, gave me a long kiss and said, "I'll see you later." Pulling from my arms, she went to the bedroom. I looked longingly at the closed door, 'you got it bad Mort', I told myself, as I put my coat and gloves on, grabbed my hat and saddlebags and headed out the door.

MC MC MC MC

Kate sat on the edge of the bed until she heard Mort go out the door. Damn it … why did she have to fall for Mort and a sheriff on top of that and why did he have to be such a nice man… well hell, why did she fall for anyone for that matter. It sure wasn't what she had planned on.

This really wasn't the way she had planned on spending Thanksgiving day either, but she thought she would make the most of it and decided to clean the place up, wait for Mort's wire then head back up the mountain. There wasn't anything more she could do here anyway. So with that, she grabbed Mort's dirty clothes, stripped the sheets from the bed and prepared to do the laundry. While the water was heating she swept the house, emptied the ashes from the fireplace and filled the wood box. By then the water was hot, so grabbing the washtub she placed it on the back porch, she filled it with the water and separated the clothes. It was while checking the pockets of Mort's shirt and pants that she found the telegram.

Opening it, she read 'To Sheriff Mort Cory. Stop. Sheriff Tatlock shot. Stop. Jess arrested and charged attempted murder. Stop. He needs you. Stop. Jess said don't tell Slim. Stop. Signed Millie. Stop.'

Kate stood there in shock, why hadn't Mort told her the whole story. Was it because he didn't trust her not to tell Slim … or maybe he didn't trust her period? No, they trusted each other, so why didn't he tell her? Was it because he didn't want her to worry, or maybe he thought she would insist on going with him? Well, he was right on that count!

She wasn't going to sit here and wait for his telegram, she would head out for Cheyenne, surely she could do something to help him.

It was late afternoon by the time she was ready to head out, so as much as she hated to, she decided to wait until morning then ride straight through to Cheyenne. With that thought in mind she had a light supper and was in bed by dark.

MC MC MC MC

Chase was ready to put some miles behind us so I let him have his head for the first few miles, then we slowed to a jog, which we kept up for the next hour. I finally stopped after crossing a small stream and let him drink, then graze on a little patch of grass, where the wind had blown the snow off. After a fifteen minute break we were back on the trail. If we could keep this up, we would be in Cheyenne before dark.

I couldn't get the idea of Jess having anything to do with Lee's shooting out of my mind, it was not something that he would do. No, there was something that just didn't set right about this whole thing. I just hope I can get there in time to help him prove his innocence, Lee is well liked in town and even though they knew Jess, it would still bode ill against him.

We had traveled nearly thirty miles and if my calculations were right, we should be arriving in Cheyenne in another three or four hours, at the most which would put us in town a little after dark.

My mind had been so preoccupied that I hadn't been paying attention to the weather when suddenly a cold wind picked up and it started raining. No, not rain, I would rather have snow! The trail was already muddy and getting difficult for Chase to negotiate, we didn't need rain to compound the problem. I untied my slicker and slipped it on, but not before I had gotten pretty wet and it was a cold rain, this sure wasn't going to be very much fun.

I let my horse have his head now, as it was getting real slippery. He was a good trail horse, but it was rough going for him. We had just started up a little incline out of a gulch when his front feet slipped and he went to his knees. I jumped off as soon as he started down and helping him back to his feet, we went on up the bank. I stopped and checked him over good, one knee was scraped and bleeding a little and he was limping quite a bit and I knew I wouldn't be able to ride him for awhile. Damn it, of all the luck!

Looking around for some kind of shelter I spotted a group of big trees and rocks about a hundred yards up the hill, there would be wood and hopefully a little shelter for us to hole up for the night.

About fifteen minutes later we limped into the leeward side of the rocks from the wind. There were a group of rocks that formed a fairly good barrier to the wind and as luck would have it, a tree had fallen over the top of them, blocking some of the rain. It wasn't a grand hotel by any means, but it was better than sitting on the back of my horse.

I unsaddled Chase and digging the liniment out of my saddlebag, I rubbed him good and wrapped his knee as tight as I could without restricting his movement too much. Putting the feedbag on him, he seemed to be contented, at least for the time being. Now if I was as easily satisfied, I would be happy.

I went hunting for some halfway dry wood for a fire, finally finding a downed tree that had fallen into the lee of one of the rocks. Breaking off an armful of the limbs I returned to camp and with the dry tinder I always carry in my saddlebag, I got a fire going. Just looking at a fire will make you think you are warm and shortly I could feel the heat radiating from the flames. I pulled out one of the sandwiches that Kate had fixed, along with the coffee pot and before long I had hot coffee and a great sandwich. Now if it would just quit raining!

I went for another armful of wood, enough to hopefully carry me through the night. Spreading my ground tarp and bedroll as close to the fire as I dared, so I could throw a chunk of wood on it once in awhile, I crawled into bed. I had the distinct feeling this was going to be a long night. This was definitely not one of my best Thanksgiving days!

MC MC MC MC

Kate was riding out of town at daylight, hoping to be in Cheyenne before dark. It had sprinkled a little during the night, but all in all, it looked like it was going to be a nice day. She sure hoped Mort had made it with no problems. With that thought in mind, she kicked her little sorrel into a ground eating lope.

MC MC MC MC

I woke to a cold, dreary morning. I had not slept well and hadn't had enough wood to keep a big fire going, so I was cold most of the night. It finally stopped raining after midnight, but everything was still dripping wet, including me. I finally figured I'd be warmer if I got up and moved around, so I crawled out and went hunting some more wood. Bringing a big armful in, I built up the fire and stood as close as I dared without burning my clothes. I put the coffee pot on and while it was heating I checked on Chase. Leading him around a bit, he seemed to be walking with little problem, but I would have to keep a close eye on him.

I built up the fire after the coffee had boiled and standing close to it, I ate another sandwich. After drinking the rest of the pot of coffee, I rolled my bedroll and saddled up. It was going to be a long slow trip on into Cheyenne, even if everything went well.

But my luck, or should I say bad luck, was holding. Within a couple miles Chase began limping again, I rubbed more liniment on his leg then wrapped it again and began walking on towards Cheyenne, leading my horse.

We didn't make it but another couple miles when we had to stop, as Chase was limping badly and truth to tell, my leg was starting to hurt from that old bullet wound. I found a nice camp spot, with lots of wood, so we hunkered down for the rest of the day and night. As I ate my sandwich I was thankful that Kate had packed enough food for two or three days. Damn I missed her!

MC MC MC MC

Kate was making good time, the trails were not muddy until she got closer to Cheyenne and even then they had begun drying. She could see that it rained pretty hard and hoped that Mort had gotten into town with no problems. She rode into town just before dark, going right to the livery stable, where she made arrangements to board her horse. Looking through the stalls, she didn't see Chase, but assumed that Mort had ridden out on some lead.

Knowing that Mort always stayed at Mrs. Johnson's Boarding House, she headed down the street and climbing the steps to the porch, she rapped on the door. It was a minute or so before anyone answered her knock. Never having met Mrs. Johnson, she introduced herself as a friend of Millie, Jess and Mort's and told her she would like a room, if one was available.

"Oh of course dear, please come in! Any friend of my Millie's is a friend of mine. I'll get you some tea and it's nearly dinner time, I was just setting down to eat, please join me. There isn't anyone staying here tonight, so I thought I would just have a light supper and retire early."

Kate took the news that no one was staying there with shock! "Mrs. Johnson, where is Millie and Jess? I understood they were here."

"Oh, Heavens no, they left the day before yesterday. Jess had promised Slim and Daisy that they would be back for Thanksgiving. That's why they came down here early, so we could celebrate together."

Kate felt her heart skip a beat and she sat down abruptly with an "Oh no! Something is not right." She whispered to herself.

"My dear, are you alright? You're as white as a sheet."

Regaining her composure, Kate asked, "How is Sheriff Tatlock … Have you seen Mort?"

"Why, Sheriff Tatlock is fine. He and his wife were here for dinner this afternoon, but it's been months since I've seen Mort. Why do you ask dear?"

Kate's mind was in a whirl. What was the meaning of the telegram … if Sheriff Tatlock was alright and Jess had gone home … then someone was trying to get Mort out of town … or … down here for some reason! Mort, where are you?

MC MC MC MC

Kate decided she needed to do some investigating right away. "Mrs. Johnson, could you tell me how to find the sheriff's office, please?"

"Well of course Dear, but Lee isn't there, if that's who you want to see. They told me that they were going to stay home tonight and relax."

"Could you tell me how to get to their home? Please Mrs. Johnson, it's important that I talk to Sheriff Tatlock!"

Kate started down the street after Mrs. Johnson gave her directions to the sheriff's home, arriving at their door a few minutes later. Knocking on the door she suddenly thought about what she was going to say, how could she convince the sheriff of her suspicions and fears.

When the door opened, she stared in disbelief … the man standing there could be Mort's brother, so much they looked alike!

"May I help you … Ma'am, are you alright?" Taking her arm, he steered her to the porch chair, where she sat down heavily.

Looking at the sheriff again, Kate was shocked at how much he looked like Mort. "I apologize Sheriff Tatlock, I am just shocked at your appearance. You look so much like Mort, you could be brothers!"

Laughing, he replied, "It is uncanny isn't it? We have had fun with it over the years and still pull tricks on people once in awhile. I must assume that you are a friend of Mort's? How is he, haven't seen him in months? Please come in. Bess! We have company!"

Following the sheriff into his home Kate spied a very nice looking woman, with auburn hair and blue eyes coming from the sitting room. "Hello. Please let me introduce myself. I am Kate Munroe and I have just arrived from Laramie, so please excuse my appearance. Sheriff I believe that something awful is about to, or may have already happened."

Taking the telegram from her pocket Kate handed it to the sheriff and explained to him all that had transpired since receiving it.

"You say Mort left Laramie yesterday? He should have been here by now, barring any unforeseen circumstances. Excuse our manners, would you like a cup of tea or coffee?"

Kate wanted to tell him she would prefer a whiskey, but instead she said, "No, thank you, I'm fine. Sheriff, what can we do about this?"

"Honestly, Miss Munroe, there is nothing we can do tonight. We will just have to hope for the best and pray that Mort is alright. I'm sorry, that's the best I can do for now." He was quite concerned himself, but he didn't want to alarm this woman who, if he wasn't mistaken, cared a great deal about his friend.

Rising, Kate replied, "Thank you for your time sir. I'm sorry to have bothered you so late at night. I will be by your office early tomorrow to help you try and formulate a plan to find Mort. Good evening." Kate walked to the door with grace and dignity, when all she really wanted to do was cuss and holler and slap the hell out of Mort when she found him!

MC MC MC MC

I woke in the middle of the night, cold and shivering but drenched in sweat. Throwing a couple limbs on the coals, I sat up and grabbed my canteen and drank and drank, but just couldn't seem to get enough water to satisfy my thirst. I started coughing and was having a hard time catching my breath when I remembered Kate's words, ' _if it relapses, it could be ten times worse than it was'_ , is that what was happening, is that why I was feeling so bad? Drinking more water and still shivering with cold, I threw more wood on the fire and laid back down in my damp bedroll.

I don't know how much later it was that I heard voices, or thought I did, but there can't be anyone out here … not at this time of night. Was it the fever causing me to hallucinate? I thought I was thinking pretty clearly … but I hear voices … no … there can't be voices … I'm all alone … no one knows where I am … who's there? … I see feet … my eyes follow their legs up to a face … obscured by darkness … they stand looking down at me … making no sound … who are you, I ask … but they don't answer … they turn and walk away … laughing … why are they laughing … I'm alone again …

MC MC MC MC

Kate was up, pacing the floor hours before daylight. She knows something has happened to Mort, otherwise he would be here. Could she have passed him somewhere on the trail … Had he been hurt or left afoot … Could whoever sent the telegram have found him? There were so many questions with no answers.

Finally it's daylight. Kate was dressed and at the livery saddling her horse when she saw the sheriff approaching. "Good morning Miss Munroe, have you had breakfast? Why don't we have some coffee and discuss how we want to approach this."

"Sheriff Tatlock, Mort is out there needing help, I feel it in my heart. I can sit and drink coffee after we find him. He was just getting over a very severe cold and shouldn't have been going out into this kind of weather. I tried to keep him in Laramie but he insisted on helping you and Jess. You know Mort well enough I presume, to know that he is very loyal to his friends, regardless of the circumstances. Now I am going to go back down the trail to see if I can find where I may have passed him up, if you care to come along that's fine with me, but whether you tag along or not, I'm leaving now."

The Cheyenne sheriff studied this most unusual lady closely as she untied her horse and turned to face him, she was dressed entirely in buckskin, was a middle aged woman, with whitish blond hair surrounding a strong handsome face, with amazingly blue eyes that at the moment were boring a hole right through him. Smiling, he informed Kate that his horse was tied at his office and he was ready to go any time she was. Nodding her head and leading her horse, Kate followed the sheriff to his office.

Within ten minutes Kate, Sheriff Tatlock and a tracker by the name of Ed, rode out of Cheyenne towards the Laramie trail, looking for their friend and fellow lawman.

MC MC MC MC

A few hours after Kate and the sheriff left Cheyenne, Jess and Millie were on their way to Laramie. They had arrived back at the ranch the evening before Thanksgiving and had spent Thanksgiving and the day after relaxing with Slim, Daisy and Mike. All were disappointed that Mort and Kate couldn't make it for Thanksgiving dinner. Jess couldn't remember a time that Mort wasn't part of the _family_ on Thanksgiving, but Slim told them that he had gotten real sick and he had told him to stay home and recover. He also informed them that when he met Kate on the road and she had learned Mort was ill, she immediately traveled on into Laramie to take care of him.

The weather was nice, so they were in no hurry to get to town. Jess planned to spend the night with Millie anyway and would return to the ranch the next day. "I'll have to stop and see how Mort's doing, he may need some help until he gets to feeling better. Slim said that Cal's been sick too, so I might have to cover for them."

"There have been a lot of people coming down with this cold or influenza, Doc Saunders isn't real sure what it is. Hope Mort didn't get too sick with it." Smiling coyly, Millie giggled, "I imagine that Kate has been giving him some very personal care!" Mort and Kate had become real close over the last two or three years, with everyone hoping that they would become a couple.

Jess put his arm around his girl, telling her "Ya, ol' Mort's almost as lucky as me, he's got a great gal there. Just wish she would settle down with him, instead of staying up on that mountain all the time. Not really fair to Mort … oh, he's told me he's good with it and happy with the way things are, but I think he would much rather have a permanent relationship with her."

Jess and Millie arrived at the saloon around noon and dropping her off, Jess said he would stable the horses and stop to see Mort then they could go to supper.

When Jess stopped at Mort's he found the house dark and cold, so he headed to the sheriff's office presuming that Mort was feeling better and had gone back to work. As he was crossing the street he ran into Jim Clark, the telegrapher, who greeted him with shock and surprise. "Jess, what are you doing here? Mort received a wire saying you were in jail in Cheyenne. How's Sheriff Tatlock?"

Jess gave the older man a questioning look, "What are you talkin' about Jim? Jail, Lee … what's going on?"

The telegrapher explained, "A wire was sent to Mort the day before Thanksgiving from Millie saying that Sheriff Tatlock had been shot and that you were in jail and charged with the shooting and not to tell Slim. Mort left here Thanksgiving morning, headed for Cheyenne."

"I have no idea what you're talking about Jim. Millie and I were with her mother in Cheyenne, but we were back at the ranch for Thanksgiving and Lee Tatlock was in perfect health when I left. So … you're tellin' me that Mort went to Cheyenne thinking Lee had been shot and I was in jail? I think we need to send a wire to Lee, try to find out what's going on."

Jess sent the wire and returned to the saloon and after telling Millie everything that was going on, he told her, "Mill, I think I had better ride down there, something doesn't sound right. I'm afraid there could be trouble and I want to be able to help. There's a few hours of daylight left, I'm going to hit the trail now, that way I will be into Cheyenne around noon tomorrow. You do understand don't you?"

Smiling, Millie told him, "I would think something was wrong with you if you didn't rush right down there. Just be careful, I'll send Slim a note to let him know what's going on and where you went."

Jess gave Millie a passionate kiss, a hug and the promise of, "See you soon!" Going out the door he headed directly to the general store, bought supplies enough for four days and walked to the livery stable. As he was saddling Traveler, Cal Peterson, Mort's deputy came in.

"Jim just told me he had talked with you. What's going on?"

"Hi Cal. I don't know, but it smells fishy to me, so I'm heading down there right now. Sheriff Tatlock was in perfect health the last I saw him and I was never in jail. Someone is either pulling a sick joke or is trying to get Mort away from town. Hopefully I can find him before something happens."

"Let me know what you find out Jess. You know Mort has been sick, he shouldn't have ridden out in this weather."

"Ya, Slim told me that's why he wasn't with us for Thanksgiving, but Kate was with him, she probably doctored him up pretty good, where'd she go?" Jess inquired as he finished tying his saddlebags and bedroll on the saddle.

"I don't know. I saw her Thanksgiving day doing laundry and cleaning Mort's house, but she was gone the next day."

"She probably had to head back up the mountain, but if you see her tell her what's going on will ya?"

"Will do Jess. Sure wish she'd light with Mort, he's a lot easier to be around when she's here!" Laughing, Cal shook Jess's hand and headed for the office.

MC MC MC MC

Sheriff Tatlock, Kate and the tracker had been on the trail to Laramie a number of hours when the sheriff asked, "How long have you known Mort, Miss Munroe?"

"Not long." Kate wasn't up to idle chit chat, she just wanted to find Mort and make sure he was alright. "And it's _Mrs_. Munroe."

Sheriff Tatlock was taken aback a bit by her demeanor but chalked it up to worry and decided not to press the issue.

They had been riding slowly, when the tracker that was out front scouting called to the sheriff. When they pulled their horses to a stop the deputy pointed out tracks, "Looks to be three or four horses headed towards Laramie just before the rain stopped, the tracks are still fairly defined."

Tatlock told him to keep a sharp eye out and they would follow the tracks as long as they were going the same direction. "Mrs. Munroe, is this the trail you came in on yesterday?"

"No, I was on a lower trail, it's better traveled." Actually, Kate didn't realize that there was an upper trail, it would have been longer, but easier riding and is probably the trail that Mort was on.

They had traveled another couple hours when Sheriff Tatlock called it a day, explaining that it would be getting dark soon and they didn't want to miss any tracks that might be left after yesterday's rain. Kate half heartedly argued with him to keep searching, but knew in her mind that he was right in stopping. They found a good camp spot with ample wood for the night and after a sparse supper they crawled into their bedrolls.

MC MC MC MC

Jess had ridden hard until dark, making about thirty miles before stopping for the night. After taking care of Traveler, he put together a quick bite to eat and brewed a pot of coffee, all the while worrying about what might be happening in Cheyenne. The only reason he could think of that someone would send that kind of message was to get Mort out of Laramie, but why, there were no payroll shipments due in town, nor any transfers of prisoners. And why was Lee mentioned? Unless … it suddenly occurred to Jess that maybe whoever sent that message want both Mort and Lee! Jess got little to no sleep, tossing and turning, worried about the men, both of whom he considered good friends.

MC MC MC MC

In an old trapper's cabin on the mountain overlooking the Laramie trail, four men sat around a rusty old pot-bellied stove, trying to keep warm. "Pa, you figure the others will be getting' here soon? You really think they'll be out lookin' for him?"

"They'll be out looking alright. We lucked out with his horse coming up lame and him being so sick. When he doesn't show up in Cheyenne, someone will come looking and it'll probably be Tatlock. When Harper finds out what's goin' on, he'll ride day and night to get here."

The younger man lamented, "Well, it better happen soon, I don't much like sittin' around here, too damn cold and you said that we'd be done by now."

"Watch your tongue boy! Don't you dare forget what Cory did to your brother and we've spent the last five years in prison because of Tatlock and Harper."

"I still don't see why we didn't just kill him Pa, he looked to be half dead already, it woulda been easy." One of the other brothers stated.

The older man looked at his three remaining sons with disgust, "I want him to know who is going to kill him! He took my son, your brother from us and by God he's going to pay, all of them are going to pay! Do you hear me!" He shouted, looking menacingly at the boys.

The old man had spent five years hating them nearly as much as he hated the lawmen and Harper. They were spineless and stupid and it was their fault his oldest son was dead. His only smart boy had been killed by that damn Laramie sheriff, Mort Cory and he would pay, along with the other two and it was going to happen within the next two or three days. The younger men glanced at each other, but none of them would look their father in the eye for fear of some form of retaliation.

MC MC MC MC

Chase was tossing his head and nickering for his master, wondering where his treat was. He had heard him earlier, coughing for the longest time, so he knew he was awake. The sun was bright in the sky and it was time to be moving on, he couldn't understand why his master lay there, unmoving, instead of taking care of him. He snorted loudly and stomped his foot, but Mort didn't move.

MC MC MC MC

It was barely daylight before Jess was on the trail again. He figured that if everything worked out, he would be in Cheyenne in no more than three hours.

He had ridden for an hour when he spotted three riders about a mile ahead, coming in his direction, one man was riding in front of the others and looked to be searching for something.

While Jess was watching the riders, trying to figure out who they might be, he heard a horse nickering and snorting, almost sounding like he was frightened. Jess began searching his surroundings, looking for the animal. There was a low ridge to the west of the trail and Jess urged Traveler to the top, where they sat surveying the surrounding area. It was Traveler who finally spotted the bay horse near a grove of trees about a half mile away, pawing the ground with impatience. Jess recognized Mort's horse right away and kicked Traveler into a fast lope in Chase's direction, dreading what he was going to find.

MC MC MC MC

At the same time that Jess started towards Chase, the tracker saw him heading for the grove of trees and following his path of direction he spotted a horse standing there. He signaled to the sheriff, who was about a hundred yards behind him. When he and Kate caught up to him, he pointed out the horse, along with the horse and rider approaching them.

As he pointed up the hill, Kate followed his gesture and spotted Chase immediately. She gave a startled, "That's Mort's horse!" Kicking her horse into a gallop, she headed up the hill, not heeding Lee's yells to stop.

Shaking his head and cussing, the sheriff started up the hill, with the tracker along side. Lee was afraid of what they might find, praying that he was wrong and that Mort would be alright.

MC MC MC MC

Jess was the first to arrive at Mort's camp where he found him lying on his side, half out of his bedroll. With trepidation Jess knelt down beside Mort's prone body, afraid of what he would discover. Hearing a horse running up, he spun around and stood with his gun in his hand as Kate rode into camp. Pulling her horse to a sliding halt, she was on the ground and going to Mort before her horse had stopped moving.

Stopping and sinking to her knees beside Mort's still body, she gripped his shoulder and slowly turned him to his back. His face was white and cold as she placed her hand at his throat, feeling for a heartbeat. Releasing her held breath with relief, she looked up at Jess, "He's still alive! Get a fire going, we've got to get him warmed up!"

There was no wood and the fire looked like it had been out for a long time. As Lee and his deputy rode up, Jess hollered at them to start bringing in wood, they had to get a fire going right away.

While the men were working at getting the fire started, Kate went to her horse and grabbed her bedroll. Spreading it next to Mort, with much difficulty, she pulled his damp clothing off and rolled him into her blankets, untying Jess's bedding from his saddle, she took one of the blankets and sitting down, she began rubbing Mort vigorously, trying to get some circulation back into his body.

Within fifteen minutes Jess had a big fire going, while the others continued to bring in more wood. Bringing out his and Mort's coffee pot, he soon had water heating for Kate and coffee for everyone.

Looking over to where Kate was still trying to rub some warmth into Mort, he asked, "How is he?" About that time, Mort started coughing, Kate lifted him to a sitting position but he continued coughing, he kept it up until he could hardly get his breath. About the time Jess thought he was going to choke and retch he settled down, breathing hard, but not coughing. Kate lowered him down and continued rubbing him with the blanket.

She gave Jess a worried look, telling him, "I'm really concerned about that cough, it could turn into lung fever. Jess, if you'll keep rubbing him, I'll mix up some of my herbs and roots, to make a poultice for his chest. We have to get his lungs cleared or …" She didn't finish, but Jess knew what she wasn't saying.

MC MC MC MC

In the old trapper's cabin the four men were just sitting down to a meager supper. Jake, the old man, was laying out how they were going to exact their revenge on Cory, Harper and Tatlock. The oldest boy, Jeb had ridden in earlier with the news that all three men were camped just off the Laramie trail about two miles from their cabin. He reported that there were two other people with them and that Cory was still alive, but looked to be in bad shape.

"We'll give them tonight and then tomorrow we'll go down and finish our job, then John can rest in peace." The old man looked at his three boys with a fierceness in his eyes that the boys had learned to fear. They all nodded their heads without looking the old man in the eye.

MC MC MC MC

Kate made up her poultice and placed it on Mort's chest, she then took the blanket and draped it over his chest, tucking it under him, to hold the concoction in place. She brewed some tea and after letting it cool a bit, she lifted his head and slowly gave it to him, a spoonful at a time, so as to not choke him.

By this time, it was totally dark and most everyone had spread their bedrolls as close to the fire as they could get and were in bed, softly snoring. Kate was surprised that it was so late, she had been so busy with Mort that she hadn't realized how much time had elapsed.

After checking the horses one last time, Jess stopped beside Kate and worriedly asked, "He doesn't look so good, is he going to be alright?"

With a deep sigh and a shrug of her shoulders, Kate replied sadly, "I don't know Jess. He's very weak and his body's so cold, but his breathing seems to be regular and he hasn't coughed for a couple hours. If we can just get him warmed up he would have a better chance."

Looking up at Jess, she opened a side of her that she normally didn't share. "Dammit Jess, why did I have to be headed to the lake the day he tumbled down the mountain? If I hadn't been there, then I wouldn't know him and I'd be up on the mountain enjoying the peace and quiet and solitude. Instead I'm trying to save the life of someone who I've come to care a great deal for and I didn't want that to happen, because I swore I'd never get attached to anyone after Charlie died and that I'd _never_ fall in love again."

"Kate, maybe it's time you had someone to care for besides Denver and the boys. Maybe you need to let someone care for you and I know that Mort cares a _great_ deal for you. He's learned to live again after Lynn died and he enjoys your company, I personally think you'd make a perfect couple … but then I'm not one to be giving you suggestions about making commitments, I'm sure not jumping in with both feet and I've got the best girl a man could want, but I'm afraid to commit. And don't you dare tell anyone what I just said!"

"You do have a great girl Jess and you should do something about it while you're both young. I had a great life with Charlie and when he died, a huge part of me died with him and I swore that I would never allow myself to care enough about anyone to risk having that happen to me again. I won't do it again, Jess … I just can't do it again."

"Do you think it's fair to Mort?"

"I told him right up front that I wasn't interested in marriage and didn't want to get hurt again. We've talked about it some. We're enjoying each other's company," with a little smile, she blushed and added, "yeah, and a little loving, but that's all we want right now. I'm sure we will know if and when we want to have more, but right now what we have is enough for both of us."

Jess smiled a little sadly and asked Kate, "Who are you trying to convince, me or yourself?" With that he left Kate with her thoughts, threw a log on the fire and went to bed.

MC MC MC MC

Jess grabbed Mort's bedroll, which, with his clothes, had been drying all day, and spread it as close to Mort as he could, so as to help keep some warmth around him. He crawled in and lay looking at the stars, listening to Mort breathing. He wasn't saying anything, or even showing it much, but he was scared that Mort wasn't going to make it, maybe not even through the night. He couldn't really wrap his head around that thought … Mort had been a constant in his life since he settled in Laramie, someone that he could always rely on to help set him back on the right track if he should stray. He looked to the stars shining brightly and said a quiet prayer for his friend.

Kate sat staring at the fire for quite a long time after Jess went to bed … thinking about what she was going to do. Denver would be getting worried about her and would likely come searching, concerned that something had happened to her in the bad storms. She needed to get back up the mountain before he did and before the next storm came in. Looking down at Mort, who was sleeping rather fitfully, she wondered once again how she had come to care so much for the man. She only saw him four or five times a year, sometimes for just an hour or two while picking up supplies, no she was going to have to stop seeing him. Jess was right, it wasn't fair to Mort to keep giving him any hope that it could work into something more than just friendship. She was too independent to want it to be any other way, with that thought she threw a couple big chunks of wood on the fire and crawled into bed next to Mort, telling herself that she would leave as soon as he got to feeling better.

MC MC MC MC

I'm cold, why can't I get warm? I see a big fire blazing, but can't seem to get any warmth from it. I feel a slight warmth at my side, turning I snuggled as close as I can, trying to absorb the slight heat I feel. Feeling better, I fall asleep.

MC MC MC MC

Kate woke with a start when she felt stirring next to her. Thinking she was imagining it, she lay not moving … she wasn't imagining it, Mort had turned to his side and was cuddled up against her back! She lay still, not wanting to disturb him. With a smile on her face and a lightness in her heart, she went back to sleep, knowing he was on the road to recovery.

MC MC MC MC

At daylight, Jess reached an arm out from under his blankets and snagging a chunk of wood, he tossed it into the hot coals and quickly put his arm back under the covers. Dang, it was cold! There was frost everywhere and it was getting cloudy, sure as hell it was going to snow again. It was definitely time to get out of here, even if they had to build a travois to get Mort to town. They didn't want to get snowed in out here, with no real shelter anywhere.

After the fire blazed up and was putting out a little warmth Jess crawled out of his bedroll and slid the coffee pot over onto the edge of the fire. In the meantime, he walked over to the horses and gave Traveler some sugar then moved them all to a fresh patch of grass after they had drank their fill at the little stream. He checked Chase's leg over real good and was pleased to see that all signs of the injury were gone, other than a little missing hair on his knee. Only time would tell if he would be able to stand up to someone riding him for very long.

By the time he got back to camp Lee had risen and was drinking his first cup of coffee. "Morning, Jess. Thanks for getting the coffee going, I was afraid I was going to have to be the first one up and it's too damn cold for these old bones to be out in this. Looks like another storm's coming in, we better think about getting out of here before it closes in."

Jess looked up to the sky, not liking what he saw, it definitely looked like a storm was moving in. Turning to Lee he asked, "I think you're right. We'll have to build a travois for Mort though, none of our horses are big enough to pack double that far. And it'll take a lot longer to get to town, so I suggest we get to workin' at it right away."

"I agree Jess. I saw lots of little trees around that will work for the travois, if you and Ed will get the trees, I'll cut some rope to put it all together and get everything packed up." Nodding towards where Mort lay, he asked, "How is he this morning?"

Jess glanced over to where Mort and Kate's beds were, "I don't know, I've been afraid to check." Sheriff Tatlock nodded his head in a sad acknowledgement.

MC MC MC MC

After Jess got the fire built up and there was a little warmth radiating from it, Kate slowly turned onto her back, trying not to disturb Mort. When she looked over at him, she was surprised to see him staring at her, aware and with a small smile on his face. She nearly shouted with glee, but instead gave him a big smile as she whispered, "Welcome back Mort, you had us a bit worried."

He quietly replied, "I was kinda concerned myself. I never felt so sick or been so cold in all my life, still not warm all the way through, but think I'll live."

"I'll get you some coffee."

But as Kate started to get up, Mort stopped her, "Stay a little longer, please."

"I really don't think now is the time … " Kate replied jokingly.

Chuckling quietly, Mort said, "Don't think I'm quite up to that. I just want to thank you for saving my life. I'm in your debt once again."

"No thanks necessary, just don't do it again, alright? This life you lead isn't conducive to a worry free friendship and it's nerve wracking to this old woman."

Mort begins to reply to Kate's comment when he starts coughing, he is doubled up, trying to catch his breath when they hear shots!

MC MC MC MC

I'm trying to catch my breath as I gasp, "What the hell! Where's my gun? Kate! … where's it at?" I'm trying to get up, but the blankets are wrapped around me in such a way that I can't get untangled.

"Mort, stay still, if you exert yourself, you won't be able to stop that coughing! It was probably Jess or Ed who fired those shots, but just in case, your gun should be close to your right hip. If you stay quiet and we tell whoever it is that you're sick, maybe they won't pay much attention to you."

I kept feeling around, but I couldn't find my pistol, I also realize that I don't have any clothes on, now where the hell are my clothes? This is not the time to be with no clothes! I'm still coughing as I look around camp, trying to see where everyone was, I saw Lee down behind a log, but couldn't spot anyone else. As bad as I feel and as weak as I am, I decide that Kate's idea of staying in my 'sick' bed might be the safest thing to do.

"Kate, call to Lee, see if he knows what's going on."

"Alright … but you stay still now or you won't be able to stop coughing." Nodding my head in acknowledgement, she called to Lee.

"Sheriff, what's going on? Where's Jess and Ed?"

"They're out cutting some small trees for a travois for Mort. I don't know who fired the shots … wait, someone's coming into camp. Stay there and keep down."

MC MC MC MC

Lee watched Jess walk into camp, holding his right arm, followed by four men with their guns trained on Jess and the camp. When they were about twenty yards out they stopped and one of the men hollered, "You in the camp … throw your guns away from you and stand with your hands in the air, do it or Harper dies!"

Kate looked at Mort, who was still trying to catch his breath, "Lie still, maybe I can convince them that you're too sick to stand."

Lee tossed his pistol away from him then stood with his hands up, "Jess, are you alright?"

Jess nodded his head, "Ya, just a flesh wound. They aren't very good shots."

He felt a gun barrel jab him in the back with the command, "Move on into camp, real slow now, I would just as soon shoot you now as later."

The men walked in behind Jess and spread out to cover the camp. "Tatlock, I've waited a long time to watch all of you die. Where's Cory, he's the one I really want?" Jake was looking around the camp, when he spotted Kate on the other side of the fire, sitting beside who he figured was Mort Cory. "You … lady, get up and join these gentlemen, please. I have some unfinished business with your friend there."

Kate stayed at Mort's side, hoping that she could distract the man enough to give the others a chance to do something. "This man is very sick, he has a very high fever and has been coughing uncontrollably and probably will not make it through the day. I intend to stay right here by his side until his time comes." Mort nearly choked trying not to laugh, which sent him into another bout of coughing … maybe she wasn't joking.

MC MC MC MC

The old man walked over to Kate, smiling menacingly, he told her, "Well, you won't have long to wait little lady, cause I plan on killing him before the sun gets much higher."

Looking down at Mort, he told her, "He killed my boy five years ago and now I'm going to kill him, along with these other two. Five long years I've waited for this day! Today they will all die, so that my boy can rest in peace, knowing they have paid for their ugly deed!"

Kate looked at him in disbelief, thinking that the man must be crazy, "Do you really think you can get away with killing these men … and you do know that you will have to kill me as well. Don't you realize that you will be hunted down like the animals that you are?" Kate finished with a shout.

Everything happened so fast, it was hard to determine exactly what was happening.

The boys were watching the old man and had momentarily forgotten Jess and Lee. With the speed of a striking snake, Jake backhanded Kate alongside the head, about the same time that Jess jumped Jeb. Lee had grabbed a big stick and clubbed the other boy at the same time three men rushed into camp and laid a rifle butt hard against the jaw of the last boy, then helped Jess and Lee with the other two.

In the meantime, as soon as Jake hit Kate, Mort got free of the blanket and tackled the older man to the ground, but he knew right away that he wasn't going to have strength enough to win the battle, but he had to get the man's mind off Kate. The old man squirmed out of Mort's grasp and hit him a glancing blow with his pistol, knocking Mort back to the ground. Mort watched Jake point his pistol at him and knew he was about to die.

With a roar, Jake hollered, "You're gonna die Cory, you're gonna pay for what you did to my son!" As he aimed his pistol at Mort's head, three shots sounded as one … Mort watched Jake Carson fall … dead before he hit the ground. With a huge sigh of relief he tried to stand but fell back, dizzy and weak.

MC MC MC MC

Kate was quickly at Mort's side, examining his head wound. Mort told her, "I'll be alright Kate. Quit fussing. And for God's sake, give me my clothes!" But as he tries to sit up his world starts spinning again and he slumps back to the ground. Shaking her head and smiling, Kate continued taking care of the deep cut in his scalp, ignoring his plea.

As Kate tends to him, Jess introduces Lee to Denver James and his boys Mick and Cody. As they finish tying up the Carson boys, Mick told them that their friend was badly wounded just outside of camp and he and Cody took off to bring Ed in.

Denver strode over to Kate with an ugly glint in his eyes. "Dammit woman, can't you stay out of trouble? Said you's only gonna be gone three days at the most and it's been nearer six! And we've had a devil of a time trying to find ya, then when we do, yer in the middle of a gun battle! Don't see what that dang sheriff sees in you, nothing but trouble, that's what yer are! And what did you do with the poor man's clothes? That the only way you can keep him around?"

With a slight smile on her face, Kate keeps ministering to Mort's wound, not paying a bit of attention to Denver. Mort looks at Kate with a concerned and questioning expression on his face. "Don't pay any attention to him Mort. He's mostly bark and not much bite."

She finishes bandaging Mort's head then stands up facing Denver, "What took ya so long? We coulda died 'fore you got here. I swear Den, yer getting awful slow in your old age!"

"Well woman if you hadn't been so all fired interested in being with that there sheriff on Thanksgiving, you wouldn't be in this fix, now would you? If'n you'd stayed up on the mountain where you belong, we'd not be out here fixin' to get snowed on! We'd be in a nice warm cozy cabin playin' checkers!"

Kate knew Denver well enough to know that he was doing all this yelling to cover his worry, but Mort didn't know that and he was getting his dander up at the way Kate was being treated. He didn't know anything about Denver James, other than what Jess, Slim and Kate had told him, which wasn't much more than that he was a moonshiner, but he didn't like the way he was talking to Kate. He found his pants and slipping them on, he slowly stood to his full six feet tall, then faced the mountain man, "Mr. James, I see no call for you to take that attitude with the lady. I don't like the way you're treating her and would highly recommend that you apologize."

Denver looked at Mort's half naked body in amusement, but then he looked into his eyes and realized that this was not a man with whom he wanted to get on the wrong side of. He saw that even though Mort could barely stand, he could be a dangerous adversary and also saw that he really did care for Kate.

Smiling, he stopped his teasing of Kate and apologized, "Sheriff Cory, I'm sorry. If'n you really knew me 'n Kate, you'd know we were just funnin' and mean nothin' by it. We're always fussin' with each other, it's just the way we are. Hell, Kate'd think I was mad at her, if'n I didn't fuss and holler."

Smiling, Denver held out his hand, "Seeing as how Kate's so sweet on ya, it'd make it a lot easier if'n we could be friends." Mort stared long and hard at Denver then glanced down at his extended hand, as he looked up at Denver his eyes rolled back in his head and his knees buckled. As he started to fall, Denver caught and lowered him, unconscious, onto his blankets.

MC MC MC MC

Kate had just finished confirming her suspicion that he had passed out due to the effects of the blow to his head, as well as the weakness and dehydration caused from his battle with the cold bug, when Mick and Cody brought Ed, the tracker into camp.

They laid him gently down by the fire, where Kate immediately began to examine him. After a few minutes, she stood and sadly told Sheriff Tatlock, "I'm sorry sheriff, there's nothing I can do for him. He has been hit twice, once in the stomach and the other has penetrated his lungs. It's just a matter of a short time. I'll sit with him until he passes."

With a sharp intake of breath, Lee acknowledged her with a slight nod of his head then turned and walked away. Jess followed, catching up to him at the edge of the woods. "Lee … you alright?" He put his hand on Lee's shoulder, "Have you known him a long time?"

Lee nodded his head, explaining that Ed had been working for him off and on for the last ten years. "You know what's going to be the hardest thing I have to do, Jess? I'm going to have to take his body back to his wife and kids. What am I going to tell them, how can I explain? They just celebrated their fifteenth wedding anniversary. Dammit Jess, sometimes I hate this job!"

Squeezing Lee's shoulder Jess tells him, "I'm sorry Lee. Mort says the same thing. But it's your compassion that make you both excellent lawmen. There's no one I'd rather work with than you and Mort."

"Thanks Jess. Let's finish getting those poles for the travois, I want to leave first thing in the morning and get these murdering skunks back to jail as soon as I can!"

MC MC MC MC

By the time daylight rolled around the occupants of the camp were up and Jess was leading the horses up to be saddled. Mick and Cody had prepared a small breakfast and coffee for the group and while they were eating they were watching the weather … the temperature was dropping and the clouds were thickening, looking like it would start snowing any minute.

Kate was talking with Mort when Jess walked up. "Mort, is your saddle ready to go?" Jess couldn't help but see the sad look on Mort's face. Remembering what Kate had told him yesterday, he knew that Mort wasn't liking what Kate was telling him, hell he couldn't say that he was real thrilled with what she was telling him.

Mort didn't answer, he just nodded his head and waved his hand towards his saddle. "Kate, I don't see why you can't ride on into Cheyenne with us, then ride back to Laramie after the storm passes. What if you get caught in one of the passes between here and there, or before you get to your cabin?"

Kate couldn't look Mort in the eye, she had told him this morning that she was going back up the mountain with Denver and the boys and wouldn't be back down until next spring. She knew that he would be upset, but didn't realize how much he was hurt by her news. It confirmed her decision to stop seeing him, she knew that he was getting to serious and she was beginning to care too much for him … nearly losing him on this trip strengthened her determination to leave. "I'm sorry Mort, but we need to get back before it gets so bad that we can't get home. I'll see you next spring, when the thaw comes."

The look on his face nearly broke her resolve, but she quickly gave him a quick hug and kiss, "Good bye, Mort." Turning she walked to her horse, placing her head on her saddle for a moment, she fought the tears. Mounting, she gave Mort a little wave and rode off with her cousins, not daring to look back.

MC MC MC MC

I watched Kate and the James' boys ride off towards Laramie with the knowledge that I wouldn't see her again until spring and my gut was telling me that I might not see her then. Her goodbye this morning seemed pretty final. I have to keep telling myself that she always told me that she wasn't interested in marriage or a serious relationship, but it sure didn't make it any easier to watch her ride away.

Jess walked up and laid his hand on my shoulder, "You ready to go Mort? We have a long, cold ride and we need to get you settled onto that travois." Jess could feel Mort's pain, he knew what Kate had told him and knew that there was nothing he could say to make him feel any better.

As Kate rode out of sight, I turned to Jess, "Yeah, I guess so, son. Don't much relish riding that damn travois though, I'd much rather ride my horse, be a lot more comfortable."

"Sorry Mort, Chase's leg isn't up to carrying weight yet." With a big smile, he said, "Besides, you're not strong enough yet to sit a horse for very long. And you'll be a whole helluva lot warmer than we will." Jess took my arm and led me towards my horse. "You're chariot awaits Sheriff!"

I had to laugh at him as I lowered myself onto the travois. A person might think that these are comfortable to ride on, but I'm here to tell you, they are rougher than hell. The legs fall into every rut and hole, and go up over every rock, just to crash down again, it's worse than a wagon with square wheels. No, they aren't very much fun.

MC MC MC MC

We were only about fifteen or twenty miles from Cheyenne, but my travois was slowing us, then it started snowing … hard, with a nasty wind, so it was after dark before we got into town. I was so tired that the only thing keeping me awake was the rough ride.

Lee and Jess got me off the travois, but I was so cold and stiff from laying there, that they literally had to carry me into the boarding house. Mrs. Johnson, Ma to her friends, met us at the door and led us to a bedroom close to the kitchen, where it would be a little warmer.

Jess helped me get my clothes off and I collapsed into bed, thinking that I would never be warm again. Ma brought us each a cup of coffee, generously laced with whiskey to help get the circulation going again. I finally quit shivering after two cups and felt like I might live after all, but with the warmth came the exhaustion and before I realized it, I had fallen asleep.

MC MC MC MC

Jess took the cup from Mort's hand before covering him with the blankets and quilt. He knew it was going to be a cold night and Mort hadn't really warmed up from his ordeal of the last four days. Looking at the slow rise and fall of Mort's chest he couldn't believe it had only been four days since Mort's ordeal began. It seemed as if he had lived a lifetime in these few days, he was so thankful that they had found Mort in time to save him.

Ma brought another cup of coffee in for them, but seeing that Mort was asleep, she handed Jess one, then after fussing over the blankets covering Mort, she sat down with Jess, whispering to him, "You really need to get some rest son. You look totally exhausted and you don't want to get sick."

"I don't want to leave Mort, he may need something and I want to be able to take care of it." Jess responded, never taking his eyes off his friend.

"Honey, he is going to be fine. Now that he's warming up, he will be back to his old self in no time and he surely wouldn't want you to get sick while caring for him. Where's Kate, she seemed to be quite concerned about Mort when she was here a couple days ago?"

Jess suddenly sat up straight and not looking at Ma, replied, "She had to get home before the storm hit."

Sensing that Jess didn't want to talk about her, she insisted that he take himself off to bed, saying that Mort would be fine until morning. He finally relented and giving her a kiss on her cheek and a last look at Mort, he went to his room.

MC MC MC MC

I woke to the smell of bacon and coffee and my stomach suddenly reminded me that I hadn't eaten for two or three days. Throwing the covers off, I quickly dressed in the cold and headed for the kitchen. I saw right away that I was pretty weak, but I did feel much better than yesterday.

I went through the washroom and washed my hands and face, there was no razor handy, so I couldn't do anything about my beard. I walked into the nice, warm kitchen to find Jess and Ma visiting quietly and having a cup of coffee. When Ma saw me enter, she jumped up and guided me to the table, fussing like a mother hen and admonishing me for being out of bed. What is it about women … they always have to fuss over a man like we haven't the sense to take care of ourselves! It is kind of nice though, once in awhile anyway!

"Morning Ma … Jess. That coffee sure smells good and that bacon is making me remember that I haven't had anything to eat for quite awhile!" I took the cup that Ma offered and took a cautious sip of the steaming hot brew … boiled almost to my standard, it sure tasted good.

After a delicious breakfast of pancakes, bacon and eggs, Jess and I took our coffee and went into the living room and made ourselves comfortable in the overstuffed chairs in front of the roaring fire.

"What's the weather like Jess, look like we'll be able to travel soon?" I wasn't relishing the ride back to Laramie, but I had been gone too long and nothing against Ma, I just wanted to be in my own house and my own bed.

Laughing, he asked, "What's your hurry, Mort? It's nice and warm here and the foods great, what more could you want?"

"I've got a lot to catch up on, you know how it is. And Cal has his own place to take care of, he doesn't need the extra work of taking care of mine too."

"Well, even if the weather was fit for travel, you aren't. You're weak as a kitten and wouldn't make it ten miles … so you just get used to the fact that we're going to have to sit here for a few days … for the weather to get better and for you to gain some strength back."

I started to protest when Jess said firmly, "No arguments, period."

Resolved to the fact that I couldn't change his mind, I told him, "Alright, you win, but I've got to find a razor and get rid of this beard, it's itching and beginning to drive me crazy."

Jess told me laughingly, "Two things Mort. You're already a little crazy and if you were to let the beard grow another day or two, it will quit itching." At which point I made a swipe at his head, which he ducked handily, still laughing.

MC MC MC MC

So it went for the next five days. Get up … have breakfast … pack wood … feed stock … eat dinner … pack wood … feed stock … go to the saloon for a few drinks … go back to Ma's … have supper … sit around the fire … go to bed. We were both getting restless and short tempered, we needed to be home.

On the fifth night, after we had finished dinner and filled the wood box we headed for the saloon. Instead of the normal beer, we decided we would indulge in a couple shots of whiskey. If we'd of left it at two, we'd a probably been alright, but nooo … I'd been feeling sorry for myself for the last week … and Jess wasn't having the time of his life either. So, after about the fourth drink it started … and I don't even remember why, but one thing led to another and we were in an argument … over Kate!

Jess asked me, "Why did you let Kate ride out the other day? Thought you two had kind of an understanding."

Snorting, I replied, "As if I coulda stopped her! I sure didn't want her to go, pleaded with her to come to Cheyenne with us. But she said they had to get home before the storm hit. As for an understanding … I don't know Jess, I've tried to honor her wishes of just being friends, but I want more and I don't know what more I can do to try and make her see how I feel about her."

We poured another drink, with Jess downing his in one, then saying, "Damn Mort, you love her don't ya?" Jess knew that Kate would kill him, if she knew what he was telling Mort, but damn it, they were good together! "You need to do something about it."

"And just what the hell can I do, she's made it pretty plain that she doesn't want to marry, seems she only wants to be with me on her terms and when she wants, I don't have a lot to say about it."

Jess was wondering how he could tell Mort her true feelings. "Listen Mort, I've known Kate for a long time, hell she's been a friend since before I can remember. She loved Charlie, her husband, with her entire heart and soul and when he died, she nearly died along with him. She's afraid to care for anyone, let alone love someone, for fear of losing them too. She told me that she couldn't bear to go through that again."

"Dammit Jess! Does she think she's the only one that has ever lost a loved one! I was married twelve years to the best woman a man could ever want. I loved Sara with every fiber of my being and it nearly killed me to watch her and our daughter die. Hell … you saw what I was like after Lynn was killed, well it was way harder on me with Sara, I wanted to die too!" I downed another drink, poured another and slammed it down, but it wasn't making my sorrow any less painful. _** See The Long Trail and The Diary_

Jess watched his friend suffering through memories of a love lost, as he tried to find a way to tell him that Kate did care, _a lot_ , but was terrified of committing to him. "Mort, I think Kate is holding back because she doesn't want to hurt you. As least that's what she says."

Mort laughed, shaking his head, "Well, it's not working! What the hell does she think I want … just a romp in the hay once in awhile and if she's not available, I'll just go somewhere else! Well that's not what I want … I want someone to share my life, my home … my love! Is that so hard to understand?" By now, the liquor was beginning to affect both of us and we were starting to get the attention of all the bar hounds.

Jess slammed another drink back and stated "Well then why don't you do something about it?"

"You think I haven't been trying? I've tried just about everything I know how!" Throwing my hands in the air, I finished, "I'm at a loss as to what else to do!"

"It's written all over your face how you feel when you think about her, or when you're together! And I know she cares about you too, so keep trying, don't give up." Jess shouted, equally as loud as me.

Shaking my finger in his face, I loudly said, "How in hell do you pretend to know how she feels about me? I don't even know how she feels about me!"

"Because she told me, that's why!" At my shocked look, he continued quickly, "She said she was going back up the mountain because she was beginning to care too much for you and was afraid that she would lose you, just like she did Charlie. And you about dying on this trip just drove that point home to her!" Jess pounded his fist onto the table, for emphasis.

"I'm not Charlie! Never will be, don't even want to be, why can't she get that through her head! Everyone dies, we haven't got a lease on this old life, so she'll just have to deal with it!" I finished, equally as loud.

By this time the bar hounds were all watching and probably hoping that we'd come to blows. There hadn't been any excitement in town for a week, so they were getting hopeful … but their hopes were shattered when the sheriff walked in.

Sheriff Tatlock yelled at us to shut up then gave us both a stern look and shaking his head asked, "What in hell do you two think you're doing? If I wasn't so shocked at the both of you, I'd probably be laughing. Look at you! Mort Cory … you of all people know better than to act like this … and Jess Harper, I thought you had outgrown this kind of nonsense, especially against one of your best friends! Now get yourselves over to the jail, now!"

Well, we both hung our heads and marched out of there, awareness forcing itself through the alcoholic haze enough to know that we had been complete fools. "Lee, I …"

He cut me off, "Save it, Mort!" We continued to the jail, keeping our thoughts to ourselves. I know I was feeling like a complete fool … why I've _never_ lost my temper like that … especially with a friend ...

Opening the door, Lee motioned us inside, closing the door, he turned to us. "Now, do you care to tell me what the hell is going on?"

MC MC MC MC

I don't know who was more embarrassed and ashamed, but I'll lay you odds that I'd never be able to get over the fact that I had made a complete fool of myself. "Lee, I'm sorry. It's my fault … I've been going stir crazy and wantin' to go home, everything just kept building until …" Shrugging my shoulders in resignation, I hung my head.

Lee poured us both a cup of coffee, handing it too us, he opined, "Believe it or not, I can understand your feelings. This has already been a long, cold winter and everyone is a little testy, I've had more fights in town in the last two weeks than I had all last summer. But, of all the people I thought would start an argument … Mort, you want to tell me the real reason?"

Jess spoke up, "Lee! I started it. I was hassling him over Kate, wondering why he didn't ,,,"

"Jess! Just lay off, alright. It's none of your business!"

"It is too my business … you … "

"Enough! Damn, I can't believe you two. Jess, go home, I'll see you in the morning." The sheriff saw that he was going to argue, "Go, NOW!" Jess reluctantly went to the door, giving Mort a sad glance on his way out.

MC MC MC MC

Sheriff Tatlock poured another cup of coffee for Mort, adding a little shot of whiskey, although he knew he surely didn't need any more to drink. Handing it to his friend he said, "Alright Mort, talk to me. This was more than just cabin fever. You love her don't you?"

Mort's head snapped up at the same time he sucked in a deep breath. Lowering his eyes, sighing heavily, he answered quietly, "I don't know Lee. We enjoy each other's company and I always hate to see her go home, I care for her, a lot, but love ... she really hasn't given me a chance to love her." Hanging his head, he mumbled, "… I just don't know."

"How does she feel?"

With a little laugh, Mort told him, "She told me right up front that she wasn't interested in a permanent relationship. We could be friends, but no more."

"Well then? What changed your minds?"

With a sigh and dropping of his shoulders, Mort said, "I guess she hasn't. She rode off after a hug, a small kiss and a 'see ya later Mort'. I really thought that we were getting close and would be able to make a go of it. How can you make love to someone and just walk away like nothing happened? I really thought it was going to work."

"Hell Mort. You've seen it happen before. I remember you talking with a couple young men about this very thing. Do you remember what you told them?"

Looking up at Lee, he nodded his head, "Yeah. I told them to not let it get them down, take your time, someone would come along one day who they would love for the rest of their lives. But …"

"No buts about it, Mort. Take my advice. Give it some time. Come on, let's go to the house, Bess would love to have you."

"Thanks Lee, but would it be alright if I bed down here tonight? Don't think I'd be very good company right now." Shrugging a shoulder, Tatlock started for the door, "Lee!" Turning back to Mort with a questioning look, "Thanks." Nodding his head, Sheriff Tatlock went out the door.

MC MC MC MC

I poured another cup of coffee and sat at Lee's desk, kicking myself for being such a fool. How many times had I seen what alcohol can do to a person and here I am, a victim of what I try to stop when I see it happening to other people. How am I going to be able to face Jess, probably one of the best friends I've ever had. I wouldn't blame him if he never spoke to me again, I had to make it up to him somehow.

I finished my coffee then dunked my head in the water bucket, then washed my face in a pan of cold water. Going into the first cell, I laid down, staring at the ceiling. Sleep was a long time coming.

MC MC MC MC

I don't know how long I'd been asleep when I heard the door to the jail open. I didn't move, not knowing who it was, or what they might be up to and I had no gun on me. I saw a shadow move into the office and someone whispered. "Mort? Mort, are you here?"

Sitting up smiling, I exclaimed, "Jess!"

"Damn Mort, Lee didn't lock you up, did he? I'll find the key and get you out of there, hang on!"

I stood and walked into the office, after turning up the lantern, I turned with a big smile and told him, "No, he didn't. It's alright Jess. I asked him if I could sleep here tonight … wasn't sure what kind of reception I would get, if I went back to Ma's." Swallowing my pride a bit, I asked, "Jess, will you forgive me? I had no call takin' my frustrations out on you, you got nothin' to do with Kate and my problems. I'm sorry."

Laughing, Jess replied. "Mort, you got nothing to apologize for, was me that was out of line. What's between you and Kate … is between you two and has nothing to do with me. I'm sorry! And I hope everything will work out for you."

I built up the fire in the office stove and put on a fresh pot of coffee. While it was boiling, I asked Jess, "Did Kate really say that she cared for me and that's why she left? Seems kind of a dumb reason for leaving."

Laughing, Jess replied, "Yep. Said she didn't want to lose someone she cared for, so she was going to quit seeing you. I tried to talk her out of it, but you know Kate, she's kind of stubborn!"

I poured us some coffee and laughingly told Jess, "That's sure an understatement! I don't believe I've ever seen anyone as stubborn as that woman, less'n it was you."

Taking a sip of my coffee, I sighed. Thinking that it had taken nearly ten years to find a new love after Sara passed … then I lost her … now Kate came along, someone that I felt akin to … now it looks as if I've lost her. Seems I'm a bit unlucky in love.

"Well, I won't hold my breath to see if she changes her mind. I care a great deal for Kate … love? …" Shrugging my shoulders, I finished, "I don't know, guess I'll either have to accept things as they are, or just give up and hope that someone will come along one day that I just can't live without!"

We stayed up talking into the wee hours of the morning before finally settling down for a few hours sleep. Everything was all right with the world again and we were still best friends.

MC MC MC MC

Lee found us both asleep in a cell when he walked in the next morning. Smiling, he built up the fire and put some coffee on then walked down to the café and got three orders of biscuits and gravy. By the time he returned, Jess and I were up, drinking coffee and waiting for the breakfast that we figured he was bringing. As we dug in, Jess and I both said, "Thanks, Lee! You treat prisoners pretty darn good here. Might come back and get 'arrested' again!"

"Tell you what boys. The next time you come down here, I will just take you out for dinner, or breakfast. You don't need to put on the theatrics, although you certainly got the old bar flies talking about it! I told them that you had it all planned out and were doing it for their entertainment … that they needed something to take their minds off the long winter. And I think they believed me!" That set all of us to laughing until we couldn't catch our breath.

The rest of the day was spent telling stories about our life's escapades and to see who could tell the biggest lies. It was one of the best days I've had in a long time.

MC MC MC MC

Three days later Jess and Mort headed back to Laramie, each glad to be on their way home. And a few months later, true to Sheriff Lee Tatlock's advice, Mort did find someone he could love.

Thank you for reading!

Be sure to read Patty Wilkinson's next story to meet Mort's new love.


End file.
